warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Wait For It
BlackswanWhiteswan Wait For It Theodosia writes me a letter every day I'm keeping the bed warm while her husband is away He's on the British side in Georgia He's trying to keep the colonies in line But he can keep all of Georgia Applefrost looked at Driedrose. "I have work to do, being deputy in all. I'm sorry I can't spend time with you." he meowed and walked away. Driedrose sighed as she watched him go, she looked around at all the other cats before slipping out of Riverclan camp.'' Theodosia, she's mine'' "Driedrose" smiled Thunderblaze, his yellow eyes sparkled at Driedrose. Driedrose looked up at Thunderblaze, her sapphire blue eyes sparkled at him and only him. "Thunderblaze." "I love you Driedrose, forever and always." "I love you too Thunderblaze." The two cats sat down underneath the stars. Love doesn't discriminate Between the sinners And the saints It takes and it takes and it takes And we keep loving anyway We laugh and we cry Driednose laughed as she pressed against Thunderblaze. He loved her laugh, it was perfect. He smiled. Driedrose cried as she looked down at the dead bodies of her parents. "It's going to be alright." he whispered as he pressed againts her.'' And we break And we make our mistakes And if there's a reason I'm by her side When so many have tried'' "No, Flamefoot. I don't love you like that." Driedrose shook her head, her sapphire blue eyes looked into his. Her black pelt with red splotches shined in the sun. Flamefoot the orange tom looked at Driednose with sad eyes, with a growl he turned around and walked away. Then I'm willing to wait for it I'm willing to wait for it My grandfather was a fire and brimstone preacher "Thunderblaze." rasped, Blazecloud. Thunderblaze looked at him. "Yes grandfather?" "Watch over you family while I'm gone." "I will...I promise." But there are things that the Homilies and hymns won't teach ya My mother was a genius "Mother, I love this she-cat....but she has another mate." he said to his mother, Gingersplash. Leaving out the part that she was from Riverclan. "Love her with all your heart, and spend every minutes with her." My father commanded respect "You will become deputy one day." hissed Snakebite. "Just like I am." Thunderblaze sighed and looked down at his paws. "Yes, Father." When they died they left no instructions "No!" screamed Thunderblaze, as he looked down at his parents body, they were both broken and bloody on the ground floor. "I'm so sorry, Thunderblaze." meowed Nettlesplash, she looked at the tom she loved with all her heart. Just a legacy to protect Death doesn’t discriminate Between the sinners And the saints It takes and it takes and it takes And we keep living anyway We rise and we fall And we break And we make our mistakes And if there’s a reason I’m still alive When everyone who loves me has died I’m willing to wait for it I’m willing to wait for it Wait for it''''